Clichés parodiés, c'est par ici !
by WFdarkness
Summary: Ceci n'est qu'un humble recueil de petites histoires parodiques concernant l'univers de Harry Potter. Je m'amuse à parodier ces situations fréquentes et récurrentes des fanfictions sous un angle que j'espère véridique. Venez rire en découvrant la réalité des clichés !
1. La fontaine qui fait changer de bord

**Disclamer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Je me contente de jouer avec ses personnages.**

_Ceci est un recueil de petites histoires que j'écrirais sur des clichés. Ce sera humoristique. Je tiens à dire que certains clichés exploités par de bons auteurs sont acceptables. Certains font de très belles histoires avec des clichés, j'en ai lu. Et je précise aussi que je ne tiens en aucun cas ce recueil pour humilier quelqu'un, tous ce que j'écrirais ici sera à prendre au second degré._

_J'ai commencé à écrire ces histoires pour un concours fait par Purplemoon02. Au final, cela m'a assez plu, et j'ai voulu en écrire d'autres. Les deux premières histoires postées se trouve dans son recueil (Drabbles : les clichés des Dramiones) en tant que participantes au concours. Si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez y passez, elle écrit de bons drabbles._

* * *

Hermione sortit précipitamment de la salle avant de rendre tout son déjeuner. Tout la Grande Salle observait Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley se rouler un patin d'enfer Néanmoins, tous les élèves ne se trouvaient pas dans la Grande Salle à observer les tourtereaux. La moitié de l'école manquait, les autres élèves, à l'instar d'Hermione, s'étaient éloignés de ce spectacle écœurant.

La jeune fille ne cessait de pleurer depuis que l'amour de sa vie, le garçon qu'elle aimait secrètement, avait fougueusement déclaré sa flamme à celui-qui-refusait-de-mourir. La déclaration se terminant par un baiser toujours aussi fougueux. Depuis, les garçons semblaient incapables de détacher leurs bouches l'une de l'autre. Même Rogue n'en pouvait plus de ce spectacle, lui qui, au début, avait été si ravi de la déconfiture de la miss je-sais-tout. Lors d'un cours, quand Ron avait langoureusement glissé sa main sur le genou de Harry, elle aurait même juré avoir vu le professeur tenter de ravaler sa bile !

La jeune fille alla se cacher dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde – comme elle le faisait toujours depuis le début de cette histoire – pour pouvoir pleurer de tout son soûl. Un bruit résonna derrière elle, dans une cuvette de toilette.

— Mimi... dit Hermione. Ce n'est pas le moment.

— Sache que dans ces toilettes, c'est toujours le moment pour moi, car ce sont mes toilettes ! fit la voix nasillarde du fantôme.

Hermione ne releva pas et continua à renifler aussi gracieusement qu'un Troll des montagnes.

— Et puis, tu devrais arrêter de pleurer comme ça ! C'est de ta faute, tout ça !

La née-moldue adressa un regard interrogatif à la silhouette fantomatique.

— Bah c'est vrai ! Si Ron s'est tourné vers les garçons, c'est que tu l'as dégouté de la gente féminine !

La jeune fille ne dit d'abord rien, puis des sanglots monstrueux ressemblant plus à un concert de chats et de chiens sur lesquelles on marchait sur la queue s'échappèrent de sa poitrine. Elle s'enferma dans une cabine et pleura aussi fort qu'il était humainement possible.

— Et c'est moi la Geignarde, soupira Mimi. Mais ils n'ont jamais dû la supporter en mode fontaine !

* * *

_J'explique donc le cliché que j'exploite dans cette petite histoire. Souvent, quand Hermione essuie une déception amoureuse (pas forcément avec Ron), elle se transforme en Madeleine. Il me semble que si elle a été capable d'affronter Bellatrix Lestrange, elle peut bien supporter un échec sentimental sans nous créer un nouvel océan._


	2. L'ex qui ne veut pas se faire quitter

**Disclamer : Harry Potter n'est pas à moi. Je ne fais que jouer avec ses personnages.**

_Voici donc la deuxième histoire participante au concours de Purplemoon02. J'espère que, jusqu'ici, j'aurais su vous faire rire._

* * *

La jeune fille tremblait de rage. Ça n'allait pas se passer ainsi ! Cette Sang-de-bourbe ne pouvait décemment pas être plus intéressante qu'elle, une riche et noble Sang-pur. Drago ne pouvait pas lui préférer cette infâme catin. Elle avait dû mettre un filtre d'amour dans son jus de citrouille du matin, Pansy en était sûre ! Qu'il veuille se la faire une fois, elle comprenait. Drago était du genre à tout tester (même si tester une Sang impure restait dégoutant) et serait de toute manière revenu vers elle. Mais là ! Qu'il s'affiche avec elle en déclarant son amour, c'était juste impossible. Elle allait découvrir le subterfuge de cette petite idiote, foi de Pansy !

Et quand on parle du dragon, on voit la fumée qui se pointe ! Drago venait d'arriver dans le couloir dans lequel se trouvait la jeune fille, sa catin toujours accrochée à son bras. Pansy remonta sa jupe, baissa son haut, accrocha à ses lèvres le plus enjôleur qu'elle avait dans le placard et s'approcha langoureusement du « couple » (rien que de penser ce mot les concernant lui donnait envie de vomir).

En la voyant venir, Drago leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Hermione soupirait.

— Bonjour Drago, dit-elle d'une voix aguicheuse, ignorant royalement Hermione.

— Bonjour Pansy, répondit-il d'une voix froide.

Drago essaya de passer à côté d'elle mais elle se déplaça de sorte à demeurer devant lui.

— Et si tu venais avec moi dans une classe vide, lui souffla-t-elle en passant une main sur son torse, défaisant plusieurs boutons au passage, histoire de te remémorer le bon temps. Après tout, tu ne dois pas beaucoup t'amuser avec une prude.

Avant que Drago n'ait pu répliquer, la voix d'Hermione claqua tel un fouet :

— Arrête un peu de te comporter comme une gamine capricieuse qui n'a pas ce qu'elle veut. Si tu ne peux pas comprendre que Drago préfère être avec moi plutôt qu'avec toi, ce n'est pas notre problème. Laisse-nous un peu tranquille !

Pansy adressa un regard haineux à Hermione.

— Toi, tu ne me parles pas ! (Sa voix monta dans des tons si aigus que le couple crut qu'ils allaient finir sourds) Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il soit dans cet état, mais je trouverais ! Drago ne peut pas aimer une Sang-de-bourbe, il m'aime moi !

— Pansy, ça suffit ! tonna Drago. Il est temps que tu comprennes que je ne t'aime pas et que je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Hermione est l'amour de ma vie, et bientôt, elle sera ma femme.

À ces mots, Hermione releva la tête avec un regard fier. Le couple passa à côté de Pansy en la bousculant. La jeune fille resta stoïque pendant plusieurs minutes, soit le temps que prit son cerveau pour analyser cette phrase (c'est-à-dire, une bonne vingtaine de minutes). Finalement, quand elle comprit, elle poussa un hurlement strident qui brisa quelques fenêtres, fit s'évanouir Rogue du fond de ses cachots et s'envoler tous les hiboux de la volière.

Elle lui avait pris son copain, et en plus elle lui prenait sa place dans la famille Malefoy. Cette garce !

— Pansy ! Si tu veux, je veux bien t'épouser, moi !

La jeune fille se retourna et vit avec horreur Grégory Goyle agenouillé devant elle, les mains levées dans un geste implorant. Les yeux de Pansy s'écarquillèrent tellement que le garçon crut que ses pupilles cherchaient à s'échapper.

— Plutôt MOURIR !

— Viens avec moi, Pansy ! Tu seras heureuse avec moi !

La jeune fille se retourna encore et eut cette fois Vincent Crabbe en face d'elle. Elle tourna plusieurs fois sur elle-même pour voir les deux garçons, tous les deux très sérieux. Elle se mit alors à courir vers là où étaient disparu Drago et Hermione.

— Dragooo ! PITIÉ ! ÉPOUSE-MOI !

— Pansy ! Attend ! crièrent Vincent et Grégory en lui courant après.

* * *

_Explication : on rencontre souvent une Pansy folle furieuse prête à tout pour récupérer Drago._


	3. Quel temps capricieux !

**Disclamer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que jouer avec ses personnages.**

_D'abord, je tiens à répondre à _L.I.E _qui m'a laissé un commentaire en anonyme :_

_Merci, c'est gentil. J'ai surtout fais ça pour partager mon avis sur des clichés couramment croisés. Il est vrai qu'on donne souvent à Pansy le rôle de la garce qui s'immisce, je trouve ça dommage. L'idée que vous m'avez donné n'est pas mal, et je l'ai déjà souvent croisée dans des fanfictions. Je vais tenter d'écrire une histoire là-dessus._

_J'ai posté les trois premiers chapitres le même jour parce que je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de faire mariner pour ça. Ce n'est même pas à proprement dire une histoire construite. Je posterais d'autres clichés parodiés au fur et à mesure que je serais inspirée d'en écrire._

_Voilà, c'est tout. Bonne lecture._

* * *

Ça commençait à être agaçant, là ! Elle voulait bien faire un effort, mais il y avait des limites ! Elle avait beau être une miss je-sais-tout, elle ignorait encore, il y a peu, que le temps pouvait se montrer aussi capricieux.

Voilà qu'elle revenait de l'un de ses voyages, et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore pour lui dire qu'elle était de retour (et par la même occasion lui dire qu'elle était partie), elle s'est encore fait aspirée par ce foutu vortex. Cela faisait au moins trois fois qu'il la prenait, celui-là. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu à faire à lui, c'était quand il voulait Ginny et qu'elle se trouvait avec elle.

Elle atterrit dans une pièce sombre – pour ne pas changer. Alors qu'elle se relevait en s'époussetant, elle vit trois silhouettes allongées sur le sol. Elle les regarda afin de voir de qui il s'agissait. Harry, Ron et Drago. Décidément, ça tombait toujours sur les mêmes. Elle sortit par la première porte qu'elle vit. Elle se retrouva dans un couloir de Poudlard. Rien d'étonnant : la plupart du temps, c'était toujours dans Poudlard.

Elle marcha quelques minutes dans les couloirs vides en réfléchissant. Cela commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs. À cause de ces voyages temporels, elle n'avait jamais pu terminer sa scolarité dans son temps. Par contre, elle l'avait terminé quatre fois à l'époque de Tom Jedusor, six fois à l'époque des Maraudeurs, et elle avait même assisté à l'inauguration de Poudlard deux fois.

Quelqu'un la heurta de plein fouet, la poussant sur le sol. Elle tomba avec un « ouch ! » sonore.

— Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu.

Une main se tendit devant elle. Elle la saisit sans regarder son possesseur et se releva en s'époussetant.

— Dépêche-toi, Lunard.

Hermione leva la tête vers les garçons qui se trouvaient autour d'elle. Les Maraudeurs. Cette époque était celle où elle se retrouvait le plus souvent.

Sirius (elle les avait fréquenté si souvent qu'elle pouvait les reconnaître au premier regard) la regarda et lui fit un sourire enjôleur. Comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait pour la première fois.

— Je m'appelle Siri…

— Stop ! Contentez-vous de me dire avec qui je dois sortir et qui je dois sauver, que je puisse retourner chez moi au plus vite.

Elle en avait vraiment marre de vivre partout sauf chez elle. En plus, elle sortait toujours avec les plus inattendus. Elle était même sortie avec Jedusor, par Merlin !

* * *

_Explication : je pense que nous avons à peu près tous lu au moins une fois une histoire parlant de remontée dans le temps. Je ne dis pas que l'idée est mauvaise, certaines histoires basées sur ce thème sont très bien. Seulement, c'est un sujet qui a déjà été exploité au-delà de l'imaginable._


	4. Miracle moldu

Harry et Ron regardaient leur amie, la bouche grande ouverte. Ron laissait échapper quelques miettes de la chocogrenouille qu'il mangeait. Hermione leur fit un sourire resplendissant.

— Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? leur demanda-t-elle.

— Hermione… C'est bien toi ? fit Harry, incertain.

— Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Harry prit le temps de la regarder avant de répondre. La jeune fille avait changé. Sa poitrine était devenue généreuse, son visage s'était affiné et avait abandonné ses rondeurs d'enfance, elle avait pris quelques centimètres et, chose impensable, ses cheveux étaient lisses. La plupart des élèves masculins la reluquaient sans vergogne. La jeune fille avait _vraiment _changé.

— Tu es un peu… Comment dire ça…

— Canon ! s'exclama Ron. Wow, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour devenir comme ça ?

Hermione jeta un regard noir au roux qui s'empourprait en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

— Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que je voulais dire, reprit Harry, mais c'est dans l'idée.

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu répondre, une voix pompeuse se fit entendre derrière la jeune fille.

— C'est Granger, ça ?

L'intéressée se tourna et vit Drago Malefoy la fixer comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

— Un problème, Malefoy ?

Le blond leva ses yeux – jusque-là fixés sur sa poitrine – et fit un sourire mesquin.

— Quel genre de sortilège tu as utilisé pour faire ça ? Tu ne peux être au naturel là.

— Tu te trompes. La magie n'a rien à voir là-dedans, mon cher. Tu ce que tu vois là, tu le dois à la chirurgie moldue.

Malefoy regarda une fois de plus la jeune fille de haut en bas avant de dire d'un ton médusé :

— Finalement, ce ne sont pas totalement des incapables, les moldus.

* * *

_Explication : j'ai déjà croisé ce cliché, et je dois avouer qu'il m'horripile. Mais bon sang, comment peut-on décemment croire que l'on peut tant changer en l'espace de seulement un été ? Je veux bien admettre qu'on évolue, mais pas autant. On ne peut pas passer du stade "fille banale" au stade "canon de beauté" en seulement deux mois. Ou alors on est passé par le cabinet d'un professionnel. Et vous savez tous ce que je veux dire par là._


	5. Plus rien à se mettre

Un cri se fit entendre depuis le dortoir des filles. Un cri d'horreur à vous glacer le sang. Comme si quelqu'un se faisait égorger.

— C'était Ginny ? demanda Ron.

— Je crois, répondit Hermione. Je vais voir.

La jeune fille se leva de sa table dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour se rendre dans le dortoir. Elle trouva son amie assise sur un lit, des vêtements froissés dans une main. Son visage affichait la même expression que si elle avait vu un détraqueur.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'enquit Hermione.

Ginny marmonna quelques paroles qu'Hermione ne put comprendre.

— Tu peux répéter ?

— Plus rien. Je n'ai plus rien. Plus aucune robe que je n'ai pas déjà mise et maman refuse de m'envoyer de l'argent pour m'en acheter une nouvelle.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, confuse.

— Mais enfin, de quoi parles-tu ?

Ginny se releva vivement et se dirigea vers son armoire. Elle fouilla dedans presqu'avec désespoir.

— Comment peux-tu ne pas savoir de quoi je parle ? Mais du bal, bien sûr !

— Ah d'accord, ça s'éclaircit. Mais maintenant, dis-moi duquel ?

Ginny se tourna vers son amie. Elle revint s'assoir sur le lit et se prit la tête dans les mains.

— Celui de ce week-end, pour la Saint-Valentin. Mais qui est l'idiot qui a décidé de faire autant de bals ?

Hermione acquiesça. Un bal pour Noël et un pour le printemps, elle voulait bien comprendre. Mais ajouter un bal de rentrée, un bal d'Halloween, un bal de Nouvel An, un bal de Saint-Valentin et un bal de fin d'année, ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Ils passaient plus de temps à se préparer pour les bals qu'à suivre les cours. Sans compter sur les filles qui refusaient du porter deux fois la même robe de bal.

* * *

_Explication : je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec les bals, mais apparemment c'est un sujet très apprécié. C'est pas possible le nombre de bals que peuvent nous pondre certains alors que dans la saga il n'y a eut qu'un seul bal, et c'était à l'occasion du Tournoi des trois sorciers. Mais, comme toujours, il y existe certains auteurs qui savent tourner ça sans cliché et de façon agréable. Jusqu'ici, je n'en ai trouvé qu'un. Et il y a aussi le cliché de la Ginny fashion-victim. Elle aime être jolie, certes. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle est une folle de la mode accro aux fringues._


	6. Ce que les vêtements peuvent cacher

C'est_ un chapitre que j'ai écris selon le cliché que Sayanel m'a donné dans sa review. Je l'ai déjà lu dans certaines fanfictions et j'avoue qu'il m'a laissé perplexe. Pour de plus amples explications, rendez-vous en bas._

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes que m'a laissé _Guest_ :_

_Merci pour tes commentaires. Il est vrai que c'est souvent Hermione qui voyage dans le temps, mais je crois que c'est parce que ces auteurs veulent la mettre en couple avec les personnages de ces époques, comme Sirius ou Tom Jedusor. Et c'est vrai que pour expliquer son changement durant l'été, Hermione pourrait parler de relooking ou quelque chose comme ça, mais mon avis reste le même. On ne change pas aussi radicalement en deux mois (en ce qui concerne le physique, genre quand elle passe du bonnet B au bonnet D d'un seul coup)._

* * *

L'homme se rendit d'un pas impérieux dans ses appartements. Il ouvrit et ferma la porte d'un mouvement brusque. Il ne comprendrait jamais ses idiots d'élèves. Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas se trouver une autre occupation que de se moquer de lui à longueur de temps ?

Le Maître des Potions soupira en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. D'un coup de baguette, il actionna les robinets de sa baignoire. Il retira sa cape en réfléchissant.

Les femmes le trouvaient repoussant. Ses élèves disaient qu'il ressemblait à une chauve-souris. Toute personne qui le voyait disait de lui qu'il était d'une laideur innommable. Il pouvait comprendre que son nez crochu et ses cheveux gras – c'était souvent le problème quand on était professeur de potion et qu'on passait ses journées dans les vapeurs de potions diverses – répugnaient quelque peu. Mais il ne voyait pas en quoi il était plus laid qu'un autre.

Severus posa sa cape sur le bord de l'évier et entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise tout en continuant de réfléchir.

Les rares femmes avec qui il avait passé la nuit – celles qui ne s'arrêtaient pas au nez crochu, aux cheveux gras et à l'attitude désagréable – ne disaient pas vraiment ça. La plupart du temps, lorsqu'elle le voyait nu, elle laisser échapper un hoquet étonné. Mais il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi.

Le professeur fit passer sa chemise déboutonnée sur ses bras. Il la posa sur sa cape. Il défit les boutons de son pantalon le fit glisser le long de ses jambes.

On se moquait du fait qu'il boutonnait ses vêtements jusqu'au dernier bouton. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'un élève aperçoive ses cicatrices. Or, il ne voyait en quoi sa manière de s'habiller changeait quelque chose.

Presque nu, Severus se dirigea vers le miroir et se regarda. Il passa en revue ses biceps et ses pectoraux musclés. Il voulait bien admettre qu'il ne ressemblait pas à Mister Univers, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le profil d'une chauve-souris non plus. Ces petites créatures étaient chétives. Lui, il avait obtenu un corps musclé à la guerre.

Le professeur se retourna et se dirigea vers le bain.

Les femmes avec qui il avait pu avoir une liaison lui disaient toujours qu'il ne devrait pas se couvrir ainsi. Que ça gâchait tout.

Il retira son dernier vêtement et s'enfonça dans l'eau chaude. Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas les gens.

* * *

_Explication : ah, le cliché d'un Severus Rogue à tomber sous ses vêtements... Ceci est bien une idée des personnes qui veulent que leur personnage préféré soit aussi canon que dans leurs fantasmes. Mais, après avoir lu la description qu'en fait J.K. Rowling et vu les films, je ne comprend pas comment on peut l'imaginer particulièrement beau. Mais bon, chacun fait comme il le souhaite. Et je comprends, étant moi-même friande de fictions avec ce personnage, qu'il soit plus plaisant à imaginer beau._


	7. Je suis celle-ci ou celle-là ?

_Instant pub (il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, pis ça ne prend que deux lignes) : si ça intéresse quelqu'un, je viens de poster un OS concernant les jumeaux Weasley. Il retrace en quelque sorte leur vie. Donc, si quelqu'un est fan des jumeaux farceurs, il peut toujours s'y rendre._

_Réponse à la review anonyme de _MissPasVexe _(même pas un tout petit peu ? ;D ) :_

_Je sais, mais moi je parle de la version de J.K. Rowling, quand il a le teint jaunâtre, les dents gâtées, etc. Certaines fanfictions peuvent comporter ce genre de clichés et être très bien. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'en ai lu. Cela n'empêche, ça reste des clichés. Sinon, merci pour le commentaire._

* * *

À ce jour, à l'heure qu'il était, elle ne savait plus qui elle était. Hermione Granger ne savait plus comment elle s'appelait. D'ailleurs, quand quelqu'un l'appelait avec ce nom, elle ne répondait pas, la plupart du temps. Elle se souvenait avoir lu quelque chose sur un dédoublement de personnalité dans un livre sur la psychologie. Hermione eut un rire nerveux. Dans son cas, c'était plutôt un quadruplement de personnalité, voire plus.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers une petite boite en bois, dans un coin de sa chambre. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit de nombreuses lettres. La plupart des personnes qui prétendaient sa parenté utilisaient tous le même prétexte. Pour la protéger. Un élan de cynisme s'entortilla dans les pensées de la Gryffondor. _Bien sûr… Quoi de plus sécuritaire que de me faire passer pour une Née-Moldue alors qu'un dangereux psychopathe s'est juré de les éradiquer de la surface de la terre ?_

Elle avait toujours cru être fille unique. Plusieurs frères lui avaient été révélés. Elle avait toujours cru être née de parents sans pouvoirs. Elle ne savait plus si elle était une Sang Mêlée ou une Sang Pur.

Les Potter. Les Malefoy. Les Zabini. Severus Rogue et son amante secrète. Voldemort et… Un frisson la saisit. Elle ne voulait pas savoir quelle femme avait été assez folle pour se laisser toucher par _ça_.

C'étaient autant de noms qui revendiquaient sa naissance. Autant de personnes qui prétendaient être ses parents naturels. Hermione remit les lettres dans la boite et la ferma d'un claquement sec. Elle la remit à sa place et alla s'allonger sur son lit.

Aujourd'hui, elle maudissait tous ces noms. Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas garder un œil sur leur gosse au lieu de le donner au premier venu ?

Elle en avait marre. À partir de ce moment, elle décida qu'elle s'appelait Hermione Tout-Court.

Assez de tous ces gens qui ne savaient même plus reconnaître leur enfant !

* * *

_Explication : pauvre Hermione. Ballotée de famille en famille... Pire qu'un orphelin ! C'est vrai, il faudrait peut-être arrêter de sortir ce prétexte pour l'arranger comme vous le voulez. Pour faire ça, il y a encore plus simple : créez un OC. Mais si la Hermione de J.K. Rowling ne vous plaît pas telle qu'elle est, cessez un peu de la changer dans tous les sens. Si c'est une Née-Moldue au physique imparfait, c'est ainsi, pas la peine d'essayer de la rendre Sang-Pur et canon, plus personne n'y crois, à force._


	8. Rapprochement calculé

_Tout d'abord, j'ai quelques choses à dire. Je remercie sincèrement les lecteurs qui prennent le temps de me laisser un review. Certains ne s'en doute peut-être pas, mais c'est important. Pas forcément pour moi, mais pour beaucoup d'auteurs qui ont besoin de savoir si leurs écrits plaisent. Malheureusement, il y a beaucoup de lecteurs fantômes. Je dis ça simplement pour faire comprendre que les reviews ne vous prennent que quelques minutes et aident l'auteur à avoir un avis sur son travail. Donc, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, j'apprécie beaucoup._

_J'ai encore autre chose à dire. L'école a repris (pour mon plus grand malheur...) et j'aurais moins de temps à accorder à ce recueil. Je jonglais déjà avec mon autre histoire sur FictionPress, mais je dois me concentrer sur les cours. Donc, je posterais toujours, mais ce sera plus espacé._

_Voilà. C'est tout ce que je voulais dire. Maintenant, place à la parodie._

* * *

Le vieil homme se frotta les mains avec un air satisfait. Il avait voulu un rapprochement entre la maison Serpentard et la maison Gryffondor, et il l'aurait ! Prenant un bonbon au citron qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche, le directeur se félicita de son ingéniosité. Les deux jeunes gens ne se doutaient de rien à l'heure qu'il était, trop occupés à se mépriser et à s'insulter. Mais le directeur, lui, savait ce qui allait venir après ce flot d'injures. Oh, ça prendrait du temps, bien sûr, mais ça allait se faire. Quel plus beau rapprochement que l'amour ? Et puis, ce serait pratique. Severus allait bientôt passer pour un Mangemort avéré. Alors, lorsque Drago aurait compris que son amour pour Hermione était plus important que ses convictions, il pourrait trahir toute sa famille pour devenir le nouvel espion.

Une fois encore, Dumbledore se félicita pour son ingéniosité. Et ils ne voyaient rien venir… Mais le directeur savait déjà comment tout allait se passer. Ils allaient d'abord se méfier l'un de l'autre comme de la peste, puis ils apprendraient petit à petit à se connaître, ensuite Drago en voudrait à Hermione car elle aurait fouillé dans ses affaires pour découvrir son secret ou par simple curiosité, puis ils se réconcilieraient, et là, ils tomberaient follement amoureux l'un de l'autre. D'abord, ils se dissimuleraient pour ne pas avoir à subir les foudres des autres, puis Drago en aurait assez de devoir se cacher pour aimer la jeune fille et déciderait de rejoindre l'autre camp.

Le directeur, les yeux pétillants de malice, imaginait déjà la tête qu'auraient leurs enfants. Des cheveux blonds ébouriffés au possible, ou des cheveux bruns tout lisse, des yeux noisette, l'intelligence de leur mère et la ruse de leur père.

Le vieil homme se leva. Il était temps de s'occuper de l'attirance sexuelle que ressentait le jeune Ronald Weasley pour Harry et dont il ne se doutait pas encore.

* * *

_Explication : mais soyons un peu réaliste ! Quel directeur saint d'esprit mettrait deux adolescents de sexe opposé dans un appartement pour eux seuls ? Heu attendez... J'ai dit saint d'esprit ? Flûte, je viens de foirer mon explication !_

_Plus sérieusement, c'est quoi, cette manie ? Un moyen de les faire atterrir dans le même lit le plus tôt possible sans trop d'encombres ? Dumbledore, aussi peu rationnel soit-il, n'est pas aveugle au point de laisser deux adolescents bourrés d'hormones seuls dans un appartement, ET ENCORE MOINS AVEC UNE SALLE DE BAIN COMMUNE !_

_En ce qui concerne l'attirance sexuelle de Ron, c'est juste un trip que je me suis pris à propos de Dumbledore. Parce qu'on sait bien que Dumbledore voit tout, Dumbledore sait tout... *regarde derrière elle avec anxiété*_


	9. Dénoncons ceux qui dénoncent !

_C'est un cliché assez différent de ceux que je mets d'habitude. Disons que ce sera une sorte de compensation pour ceux donc je me suis moquée avec mes clichés parodiés ;) Rendez-vous en bas pour plus d'explication._

* * *

_Quelle merveilleuse idée ai-je eu !_ se dit la fille. _De plus, je serais la seule !_

Une personne se trouvait devant son ordinateur, tapotant le clavier avec conviction. Étant fanficceuse du monde d'Harry Potter, elle lisait beaucoup de fictions sur ce fandom. Elle avait remarqué que certaines scènes revenaient dans pas mal d'histoires, des scènes qui étaient désormais considérées comme des clichés chez les lecteurs et les auteurs, car beaucoup de personnes les utilisaient.

Puis un jour, elle eut une idée. Créer une fiction où elle dénoncerait tous ces clichés. Parce qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse réaliser aux auteurs qu'ils se partageaient un peu trop les idées et les thèmes. Une idée si originale, avait-elle cru !

Mais lorsqu'un lecteur lui fit remarquer qu'elle n'était pas la seule, cela la troubla. Non, quelqu'un devait lui avoir volé son idée ! Alors elle se rendit dans les pages d'Harry Potter. Et elle découvrit, avec horreurs, plusieurs dizaines de fictions comme la sienne, se voulant dénonciatrices.

_Non ! _se dit-elle avec effroi. _Je voulais me moquer des clichés, mais je suis moi-même un cliché !_

La fille referma son ordinateur avec chagrin. De toute évidence, on ne pouvait pas se soustraire aux stéréotypes.

* * *

_Explication : hé oui, pourquoi serions-nous épargnés ? Il est vrai que plusieurs histoires du même genre que la mienne circulent sur ce site. Je me moque des clichés des autres, mais il faut avouer que je ne fais pas non plus dans l'originalité. Et puis, je serais une garce si je continuais à critiquer ainsi les idées des autres sans m'en faire voir un peu à moi-même. Enfin bref, ce chapitre sera une petite vengeance pour ceux qui ont trouvés un ou plusieurs de leurs thèmes de fictions dans mes clichés parodiés._


	10. Revirement intense

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda le jeune homme en face de lui. De toute sa vie, jamais on n'avait vu Lord Voldemort aussi surpris. Et tous ses adeptes présents dans la pièce le comprenait et l'était tout autant que lui. C'était un revirement impressionnant, plus encore que celui de Peter Pettigrow. Alors qu'ils venaient juste de subir le choc d'une trahison de leur côté – Drago Malefoy qui avait décidé de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix –, les Mangemorts faisaient de nouveau face à une trahison, mais cette fois-ci, venant du camp adverse.

— Mais il ment ! intervint Bellatrix Lestrange en brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans la salle. C'est évident ! Ils nous envoient un espion !

Le jeune roux qui se trouvait au centre de l'attention adressa un regard méprisant à la femme, stupéfiant ainsi un peu plus Voldemort et les Mangemorts. Il était de notoriété publique que lorsque l'on s'adressait à lui, il se contentait de rougir jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

— Tais-toi, siffla Voldemort à l'encontre de son adepte.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres darda ses prunelles rougeoyantes sur le roux face à lui.

— Donc, si je résume bien, tu as décidé de rejoindre nos rangs car la Sang-De-Bourbe que tu convoitais a préféré se jeter dans les bras du jeune traître Malefoy ?

Ronald Weasley acquiesça. Il voulait se venger. Il avait aussi compris quand il avait vu Malefoy se souiller avec elle qu'il croyait en la supériorité du sang. Il avait ça en lui, il ne s'en était simplement pas rendu compte avant. Et puis, il en avait assez de sa famille. Tous des incapables et des traîtres à leur sang.

— Soit, trancha Voldemort. Tu peux nous rejoindre. Après tout, nous manquons un peu d'effectifs.

* * *

_Explication : ce cliché, je l'ai déjà lu quelques fois, mais il me reste incompréhensible. Certains croient sérieusement que les gens retournent leur veste aussi radicalement ? Ici, j'ai pris Ron comme exemple, mais ça arrive avec d'autres personnages. Je veux bien croire qu'on change d'avis, mais pas comme ça. Et puis, comme Paloma-Swan me l'a fait remarqué, il y en a qui échange carrément les caractères sans explication plausible. Je ne sais pas, peut-être que je fais un peu trop dans le canon, mais je pense que ces auteurs devraient essayer de respecter un temps soit peu le caractère qu'a donné J.K. Rowling à ses personnages, ou du moins travailler ça correctement quand ils veulent vraiment faire revirer ainsi, mais pas nous taper ça de manière subite. Il y a aussi ce cliché concernant les adeptes de Voldemort. Dans la plupart des fictions, on dit que ce n'est qu'un ramassis d'incapables. S'ils ont réussit à tenir aussi bien la guerre, c'est qu'ils ne doivent quand même pas se débrouiller trop mal, je pense. Maintenant, je n'ai les tomes de la saga que jusqu'au troisième, à partir de là, je me fis aux films, donc je peux me tromper._


	11. Jumelle cachée (cliché cross over)

— Bella ? Tu peux venir ?

La jeune fille se redressa à l'appel de son père. Depuis le lit de sa chambre, elle admirait les nombreuses photos qui constellaient le mur face à elle. Elle sourit quand elle vit une photo d'elle et de son vampire de petit-ami.

\- Bella !

L'adolescente sursauta. Elle se leva en vitesse et dévala l'escalier, manquant au passage de s'ouvrir le crâne.

— Oui ? dit-elle une fois au bas des marches.

Charlie l'attendait, adossé à un mur. À côté de lui se trouvait un garçon et une fille qui devaient avoir son âge. Ce fut le garçon en particulier qui retint son attention. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu – elle le savait – mais son visage lui était familier. Elle était sûre de le connaître et, quelque part au fond d'elle, quelque chose sembla se réveiller.

— Heu, bonjour, lui dit le garçon, semblant gêné.

Bella reporta son regard vers son père, interrogative.

— Ma chérie, j'ai quelques choses à t'avouer. Mais d'abord, je veux te présenter Harry Potter et Hermione Granger.

Hermione lui fit un signe de la main tandis qu'Harry lui adressa un sourire aussi gêné que son bonjour. La jeune fille leur répondit par un hochement de tête.

— Bella, reprit Charlie. Je vais aller droit au but. Ta mère et moi ne sommes pas tes vrais parents et-

— Harry est mon frère ! Je le sentais ! s'exclama Bella.

— En gros, oui.

— Mais, sans vouloir te vexer, pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda-t-elle à Hermione.

— Moi ? C'est simplement parce que je suis ta cousine éloignée d'une tante que tu n'avais plus vu depuis longtemps puisqu'elle vit en Angleterre. Je viens vivre chez toi quelques temps et je vais tomber amoureuse soit d'un vampire, soit d'un des modificateurs de la Push.

* * *

_Explication : je ne pense pas que grand monde reconnaîtront ce cliché. C'est un cliché de cross over Twilight et Harry Potter. Selon vous, comment les fans suprêmes font pour réunir leurs deux personnages préférés appartenant à des histoires différentes ? Ils les transforment en frère et sœur. Il fut une époque où j'étais fan de Twilight (époque révolue, Dieu merci. En même temps, j'avais douze ans, donc je ne suis pas blâmable) et je lisais des fanfictions qui réunissaient cet univers et celui d'Harry Potter. Je peux vous dire que j'en ai trouvé, des fictions avec ce sujet, et pas que sur ce site (oui, oui ! J'en étais au point d'aller chercher sur des blogs personnels, même chez les kikoo-lol). Je veux bien que les gens aient très envie de réunir leurs personnages préférés, mais par pitié, trouver d'autres moyens que celui-ci, il est déjà surexploité. Et en ce qui concerne Hermione, j'en ai aussi beaucoup vu où elle était la cousine de Bella et qu'elle venait vivre chez elle avant de tomber amoureuse d'un vampire ou d'un modificateur._


	12. Jusqu'à frôler l'overdose

_Réponses aux reviews laissées en anonymes :_

_Guest : Merci pour ton commentaire. Heureusement que la niaiserie de cette âge-là fini par passer._

_tompotter12 : c'est vrai que, vu comme ça, ça pourrait semblait moins illogique. Mais pour ma part, je me réfère surtout aux moments où Ron soutient Harry. Enfin, chacun à son point de vue, et je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on ne se lance pas sur cette polémique. x)_

* * *

Le petit groupe se trouvait tranquillement installé dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express. Hermione était plongée dans un livre tandis que Ron et Harry parlaient Quidditch. Soudain, la porte de la petite cabine s'ouvrit, laissant apercevoir la silhouette d'une jeune fille. Elle devait avoir seize ans, dix-sept ans tout au plus. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient au creux de son dos, ses yeux en amande étaient teintés d'une jolie couleur bleu océan et sa bouche arborait un sourire franc et jovial.

— Bonjour ! Est-ce que je peux m'installer avec vous ? Tous les autres compartiments sont déjà pleins.

— Bien sûr, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

Les trois adolescents se bougèrent pour laisser de la place à la jeune fille. Enfin, elle put s'assoir à côté de Ron, lequel se contentait de fixer des yeux éberlués sur sa poitrine plantureuse. Harry, lui, se contentait de jeter à la jeune fille quelques regards gênés.

— Je m'appelle Mary Sue, se présenta la blonde. Je suis nouvelle, je vais en sixième année. Je viens des États-Unis.

Harry observa plus attentivement Mary. Il savait qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre. La jeune fille semblait très amicale. Mais, en la regardant bien, il sentait qu'elle cachait quelque chose.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau. Une autre fille apparut sur le seuil. Celle-ci avait les cheveux d'une couleur noire de jais et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu électrique.

— Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix suave. Je m'appelle Mary Sue et…

— Tu ne peux pas être Mary Sue, l'interrompit Mary-la-blonde. Parce que c'est moi.

— Non, c'est moi ! s'exclama une voix derrière Mary-aux-yeux-bleu-électrique.

Une brune apparut à côté de la deuxième Mary.

— Mais non, voyons ! C'est moi, dit une autre voix.

Et c'est ainsi que d'autres filles apparurent, chacune prétendant être Mary Sue. Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent engouffrés dans une cacophonie créé par toute une bande de filles ressemblant à des tops model sortis d'un magazine de mode.

— STOP ! intervint Hermione. Il y a un moyen pour savoir qui est Mary Sue.

Toutes les filles se retournèrent vers la sorcière qui s'était levée et la fixèrent, attendant la suite.

— Laquelle d'entre vous est la fille qui a toute les qualités pour être la fille parfaite, cache un lourd secret ou un passé torturé, va tomber amoureuse d'Harry et sauvera le monde magique avec lui ?

Toutes les Mary présentes ce mirent à crier « moi, évidemment ! » à qui mieux mieux. Hermione se rassit, dépassée et Harry se prit la tête entre les mains. Trop, c'était trop.

* * *

_Explication : je pense que nous avons tous déjà fait la connaissance de Mary Sue. Pour ma part, je commence à avoir un peu peur lorsqu'une histoire qui m'intéresse affiche un OC. Mais il y a tout de même une chose qui peut excuser les auteurs de Mary. Dans un univers tel que Harry Potter où tous les personnages et les caractères imaginables ont déjà été créé par notre chère J.K. Rowling, il est compliqué d'y inventer une nouvelle personne sans qu'elle ne ressemble trop à une déjà existante dans cet univers. En revanche, rien ne justifie que Mary est souvent le même passé tortueux. Je précise que, comme pour chaque cliché, il est certains auteurs qui s'en débarrasse très bien. Tous les OC ne sont pas non plus des Mary Sue._


	13. Face de Pou

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Ou plutôt bonsoir. Ça faisait longtemps, hein ? Pour être honnête, je suis complètement passée à côté de ce recueil avec mes examens puis mon stage. Mais je suis sûre que je n'ai manqué à personne ;) Et il faut avouer que ce recueil va forcément voir sa fin proche car, comme je l'ai dit dans ma bio, le site n'est pas bourré de clichés, donc arrivera un moment où je n'aurais plus rien à parodier._

_Ce chapitre-ci, je l'ai écrit d'une traite ce soir et je pense que j'en aurais écrit un autre d'ici le week-end prochain._

_Voilà voilà, je vous laisse à votre lecture (si quelqu'un lit ceci)._

* * *

_Tout Pou du Lard a rejoint Face de Bouc_

Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Severus Rogue, Lavande Brown et l'entièreté de la célèbre école de magie purent voir ces mots s'afficher sur le plafond magique de la Grande Salle. Chacun était stupéfait par cette phrase qui n'avait de sens pour personne, si bien que la salle, d'ordinaire si bruyante à l'heure du repas du soir, était totalement silencieuse.

— Qu'est-ce que ces sottises ? murmura le professeur Rogue de sa voix glaciale.

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit Dumbledore, mais je crois que notre école a rejoint un groupe du nom de Face de Bouc.

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la professeure McGonagall.

Immédiatement, Hermione répondit doctement à la question qui ne lui était pas adressée :

— Face de Bouc, dont le nom original est Facebook, sera créé en 2004 par Mark Zuckerberg pour les étudiants de l'université moldue de Harvard, puis le site deviendra ouvert à tous en 2006. C'est un réseau social moldu qui permet à des personnes de publier des photos ou des messages à la vue de tous les utilisateurs et ce site permet à des personnes de communiquer ensemble même éloignées. Pour pouvoir accéder à Facebook, il est nécessaire d'avoir un accès Internet et un ordinateur ou un téléphone.

— Merci de nous avoir si bien éclairés, miss Granger, sourit Dumbledore à l'adresse de son élève. La question maintenant est de savoir comment nous avons pu être connectés à cette invention moldue alors que la technologie ne fonctionne pas dans cette école.

Hermione baissa les yeux, n'ayant pour une fois pas la réponse à une question. Et c'est alors que Drago se leva, passablement énervé.

— Comment a-t-on pu nous mettre sur ce… cet… cette chose moldue, sans qu'on nous ait demandé notre avis ? C'est indigne ! Je refuse d'être connecté à quelque chose de moldu !

— Arrête de faire l'enfant capricieux, dit Harry à l'intention de Drago. On n'est pas plus au courant que toi.

— Eh ! Regardez !

Ron, en cherchant quelque friandise perdue dans ses poches, en sortit un objet rectangulaire noir. Il le tenait devant son visage et l'observait de si près que ses yeux louchaient.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

— C'est un téléphone, répondit Hermione. Ce qui permet d'aller sur Facebook.

— Encore faut-il de l'internet, dit Harry.

Hermione saisit le téléphone portable des mains éberluées de Ron et le déverrouilla. Elle observa l'écran quelques secondes avant de s'exclamer :

— Mais il y a un accès Internet !

— Cela ne peut pas être possible, rétorqua Dumbledore. L'école brouille ce genre de chose.

Aussitôt, une nouvelle inscription s'installa sur le plafond magique :

_Ronald Weasley est connecté à Face de Bouc._

— Mais… Je ne comprends pas… balbutia Ron.

— Il n'y a pas à comprendre, répliqua Hermione. Nous sommes connectés à un site qui n'existe pas encore alors que Poudlard ne peut pas recevoir le réseau Internet.

Drago, rouge de ne pas avoir été écouté, s'énerva plus encore et dit d'une voix perçante :

— Comment Poudlard peut être mêlé à quelque chose de moldu ? Mon père en entendra parler !

_Lucius Malefoy a écrit : j'en ai déjà entendu parler, fils. Ce réseau moldu est partout dans l'Angleterre et il faut avouer qu'il n'est pas si mal !_

Chacun décontenancé devant ces propos et Drago se rassit sur sa chaise, la mâchoire tombante.

— Bon… Après tout, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, murmura-t-il.

* * *

_Explication : j'ai très souvent lu des histoires où Poudlard se retrouvait sur Facebook. De nouveau, c'est une idée originale pour celui qui l'a trouvé, mais elle est aujourd'hui très exploitée. Seulement, comme pour chaque cliché, certains auteurs peuvent en faire quelque chose de vraiment bien (je n'en ai trouvée qu'une jusqu'ici, elle se trouve dans mes favoris pour ceux que ça intéresse). Et je tiens à rappeler très gentiment que Facebook n'existait pas encore à l'époque de Harry Potter._

_Pour le titre, c'est simplement la fusion de Pou de Lard et Face de Book, deux termes qui sont quelques fois utilisés dans ce genre de fanfictions et j'ai trouvé comique de les lier._


	14. Amoureux du jour au lendemain

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je viens_ _de voir que _Clichés parodiés_ a atteint les 5100 vues et les 50 reviews. C'est vraiment très étonnant pour moi car je ne m'attendais pas à avoir un tel retour pour ce recueil et c'est aussi très agréable. Je remercie infiniment tous ceux qui ont reviewé et j'incite toujours les lecteurs fantômes à laisser un commentaire, aussi peu construit soit-il. En tous les cas, merci à tous._

_Réponse à la review anonyme de _Chat-mousse_ :_

_Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies ma façon de parodier. Effectivement, ce sont bien des clichés que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Bonne continuation à toi aussi._

* * *

Les couloirs du Poudlard Express étaient bondés et plus que bruyants, si bien que Drago Malefoy s'employait avec la plus grande application à bousculer chaque personne qui se trouvait sur son passage pour manifester son contentement. Les plus petits passaient leur chemin sans oser lever les yeux vers ce garçon de dix-sept ans qui semblait largement en colère, les plus grands se contentaient de le regarder de travers. Ce fut alors que l'héritier Malefoy aperçu au bout du couloir une masse de cheveux brouillonne et hirsute sur un visage féminin. Le corps qui soutenait ce visage tirait une valise qui semblait lourde au possible. Il reconnut immédiatement Hermione Granger, et sentit son cœur battre plus fort en la voyant. Le jeune homme réalisa subitement qu'il trouvait celle qu'il avait longtemps appelé « la Sang-de-Bourbe » était attirante. Il était attiré par Hermione Granger.

Avant d'avoir pu esquisser un mouvement, la jeune fille – qui n'avait rien remarqué – disparu dans un compartiment, laissant là Drago et ses pensées.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione lisait tranquillement un livre à la bibliothèque lorsqu'elle aperçut Drago Malefoy se diriger d'un pas décidé dans sa direction. Intriguée, elle posa son livre sur la table, les sourcils froncés et vit le faux blond s'arrêter en face d'elle. La jeune fille attendit qu'il parle, mais il semblait ne plus pouvoir dire un mot. Elle prit donc sur elle de s'enquérir du pourquoi de cette venue :

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?

— Appelle-moi Drago.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, étonnée.

— Quoi ? ne parvient-elle qu'à dire.

— Appelle-moi Drago.

— En quel honneur ?

Drago soupira puis, prit d'un élan, tendit ses mains vers Hermione et tenta de l'embrasser. Celle-ci fit un bond d'un mètre en arrière et regarda le Serpentard avec des yeux exorbités.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est une plaisanterie, tu me joues un tour ?

— Je ne plaisante pas ! rétorqua Drago qui semblait offusqué. Je t'aime !

Voyant que la jeune fille, plus qu'étonnée, ne réagissait pas, Drago continua sur sa lancée :

— Je suis tombé amoureux de toi et je veux me battre à tes côtés. Je vais quitter mes parents, décevoir mon père que j'ai pourtant toujours admiré et abandonner les Mangemorts pour venir soutenir une cause que j'ai toujours abhorrée. Je ferais tout ça pour toi.

Le jeune homme venait de couper l'herbe sous le pied de Hermione. Celle-ci le regardait, ses yeux semblaient vouloir sortir de ses orbites tellement il était exorbité. Puis, elle dit d'une voix forte :

— Là c'est sûr, tu te moques de moi ! Tu voudrais me faire croire qu'après avoir passé tant d'années à m'insulter, à me rabaisser plus bas que terre et à m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, tu es brusquement tombé amoureux de moi, comme ça, du jour au lendemain ! Que tu voudrais renoncer à tes opinions ! Et pourquoi tu es tombé amoureux de moi tout d'un coup ?

Drago regarda piteusement Hermione.

— Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il.

— Allez-vous vous taire, à la fin ? fit Mrs. Pince qui venait d'arriver d'un rayon avoisinant. Aller régler vos problèmes de cœur dehors et ayez un peu de respect pour le silence de la bibliothèque !

* * *

_Explication : Drago qui tombe amoureux, c'est mignon. Mais Drago qui tombe amoureux d'un seul coup, qui passe de la haine à l'amour sans transition, ce n'est pas mignon, c'est perturbant. Drago a le droit d'être amoureux, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais bon sang, soyez un peu logique. Peut-être que je dis ça parce que je n'ai jamais cru au "coup de foudre", mais il me semble qu'on ne devient pas fou amoureux d'une personne qu'on a si longtemps haï du jour au lendemain._


	15. La nymphomane de service

_Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose que je considère comme un cliché, mais disons que c'est assez récurent dans les fanfictions de Harry Potter et que je trouve ça assez comique. Rendez-vous en bas pour de plus amples explications._

* * *

Hermione soupira en regardant le soleil briller sur la surface du lac. Elle ramassa une pierre et la jetant dans l'eau, troublant cette surface jusque-là si paisible. La pierre semblait avoir dérangé le calmar géant puisque celui-ci se mit à remuer en laissant voir quelques ventouses dilatées près du bord.

— Désolée, murmura la sorcière à l'adresse du calmar, bien que celui-ci ne puisse pas l'entendre.

Des pas se firent entendre dans le dos d'Hermione et Harry Potter vint se poster à côté de la jeune fille.

— Tu n'as pas l'air au mieux de ta forme, lui fit-il remarquer.

— Ça passera.

Le garçon passa un bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille et l'attira contre lui.-

— La guerre est finie, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ?

— Ce n'est pas la guerre qui me met dans cet état. Je suis simplement fatiguée.

\- Hum.

Harry venait d'enfouir son nez dans les cheveux broussailleux de la sorcière et respirait son parfum.

— Et si on sortait demain ? Pour fêter nos diplômes ?

— Je ne peux pas, je dois...

— Ne me dis surtout pas que tu dois aller à la bibliothèque, l'interrompit-il.

— Pas du tout. Demain, j'ai rendez-vous avec Drago.

— Après-demain ? demanda-t-il avec dépit.

— Non plus. Je dois passer aux cachots voir Severus, puis au manoir voir Lucius.

Harry soupira de frustration. Que c'était dur de partager !

— Maintenant tu comprends pourquoi je suis fatiguée ? C'est vraiment épuisant de jongler entre tous ces amants et ces amantes…

* * *

_Explication : je ne considère pas les pairings comme étant des clichés, ce serait comme si je disais que se mettre en couple n'était qu'un stéréotype. Mais j'ai remarqué qu'Hermione était vraiment très appréciée par les fans, notamment dans les affaires de cœur… Elle a été mise avec beaucoup de personnes différentes, et ça donne parfois des couples vraiment improbables ! Certains sont très charismatiques et j'aime beaucoup à les lire. D'autres… me laisse assez pantoise. Voici certaines personnes avec qui cette chère Hermione s'est retrouvée : évidemment Drago Malefoy, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Rogue, Tom Jedusor Junior (souvent dans le contexte de retour vers le passé), Lucius Malefoy (il n'est pas censé haïr les Nés-Moldus, lui ?), Minerva McGonagall (je n'en ai croisé que très peu, mais ce peu a suffi à me rendre perplexe), presque toute la fratrie Weasley (à force, je m'étonne qu'on n'ait pas créé une fanfiction où règnent les tensions dû à ces nombreuses coucheries avec les frères et la sœur), Théodore Nott, Harry Potter, Gilderoy Lockart (j'en ai lu une qui était vraiment hilarante), Fenrir Greyback, Scabior, Bellatrix Lestrange (je crois que c'est le pairing le plus surprenant que je n'ai jamais trouvé), Nymphadora Tonks,… Je ne vais pas vous sortir la liste entière. Avez-vous remarqué que quelques personnes parmi celles que je viens de nommer avaient l'âge d'être le père ou la mère d'Hermione ? Et une qui a carrément L'ÂGE D'ÊTRE SA GRAND-MÈRE ? Je ne suis pas de ces personnes qui se choquent face à la différence d'âge, je préfère moi-même les mecs un peu plus âgés… Mais la grand-mère, quand même… C'est fort, là._

_La vache, je viens de me rendre compte que c'est la plus grosse explication que j'ai écrite jusque-là. J'offre une chocogrenouille imaginaire à ceux qui l'auront lue en entier ;)_


	16. Stupide loi

_Coucou tout le monde ! Alors que je pensais que ce recueil allait rester au point mort pour manque de carburant, voilà que je tombe sur un cliché que j'avais oublié parce que celui-ci se trouve être assez discret et que ça faisait longtemps que je m'étais plus aventuré dans les pages de Fanfiction en quête de nouvelles histoires à lire. Je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

* * *

Une enveloppe gisait, éventrée, sur le sol d'une chambre tandis qu'une adolescente gisait quant à elle sur son lit – mais elle n'était pas éventrée, elle. La jeune fille semblait au comble du désespoir, elle était complètement atterrée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione Granger se retrouvait face à un problème pour lequel elle ne voyait absolument aucune solution possible. C'était la situation la plus inextricable qui lui ait été donné de rencontrer.

Et dire qu'elle avait cru que le professeur Dumbledore l'aiderait ! Mais non, il n'avait rien fait de mieux que d'empirer la situation. Et comment l'avait-il empirée ! Si Hermione était désespérée au début, là, des envies de suicides lui traversaient l'esprit sans qu'elles ne semblent incongrues.

Hermione se releva en position assise et, tel un zombie, apporta la lettre qu'elle tenait à la main face à ses yeux, relisant les mains qui, à eux seuls, pouvaient provoquer une crise cardiaque à chaque personne les lisant :

_J'ai effectivement entendu parler de cette nouvelle loi que le ministère a décidé d'adopter. Je comprends parfaitement votre peur de vous retrouver associer à n'importe sorcier et c'est la raison pour laquelle je me suis arrangé pour vous trouver un époux qui vous correspondra autant que vous lui correspondrez : Severus Rogue. Je peux vous assurer que vous allez vous entendre !_

_Albus Dumbledore_

La jeune fille n'avait jamais eu autant envie de tuer quelqu'un, mais elle ignorait si cette envie meurtrière était dirigée vers le directeur complètement à l'ouest, le professeur acariâtre qu'elle allait être forcée d'épouser, l'imbécile de crétin suicidaire (parce qu'en créant une loi pareille, il n'allait plus vivre très longtemps !) qui proposer cette chose ou vers elle-même. Le couteau de cuisine bien tranchant ne lui avait jamais paru aussi alléchant !

oOoOoOoOoOo

Bien loin de la chambre où se désolait l'adolescente, l'auteur même de ce désespoir observait avec lassitude le professeur évanoui sur le sol de son bureau.

— Allons, Severus, soupira Dumbledore, il ne faut pas le prendre si mal.

Le directeur se tassa dans son siège. Le ministère était loin d'être brillant avec cette loi. Quelle idée, aussi, d'obliger tous les sorciers à se marier d'ici un an sous peine d'être emprisonné à Azkaban.

* * *

_Explication : je vous présente ici le cliché du... (roulement de tambour) mariage forcé ! Je ne sais pas si vous le connaissez tous, c'est un cliché qui se fait plus discret (enfin un !). On le retrouve surtout dans le pairing Hermione/Severus. Ah, ce ministère... encore plus farfelu que Dumbledore. En gros, il décide que, vu qu'il y a eu beaucoup de morts à cause de la guerre, il faut repeupler le monde sorcier. Donc, on oblige les sorciers à se marier le plus vite possible, en général avec un délai d'un an. Comme c'est un cliché qui ne se fait pas trop remarquer, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire contre lui, sauf peut-être... Discret ou non, un cliché reste un cliché._


	17. Mision impossible

_Coucou tout le monde ! Enfin, à cette heure-ci, je crois que c'est plutôt bonne nuit. Nous revoici avec un nouveau cliché parodié et je pense pouvoir vous en offrir un autre la semaine prochaine (les vacances me donnent pas mal de carburant)._

_Je vous donne ici le titre dans son entièreté car je n'ai pas pu le mettre dans la tête d'affiche du chapitre (la faute à notre cher site si pratique). Voici donc le titre : Mission impossible, ou comment ne plus vouloir être un séducteur._

_Voilà, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Horreur ! Abomination ! Atrocité, et tous les synonymes qui vont avec ! Ce ne pouvait pas être possible, il devait être en plein milieu d'un rêve éveillé ! Pourquoi, mais pourquoi, par Merlin ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Le ciel avait sûrement décidé de le prendre pour tête à claques.

Tournant en rond avec fureur, le jeune héritier Malefoy fulminait – et pour cause ! On pouvait presque apercevoir de la fumée qui sortait de ses oreilles. Jamais il n'aurait cru à une telle méchanceté de la part du Lord Noir. Certes, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Prononcer-Le-Nom n'était pas connu pour sa douceur, mais là, ça dépassait l'entendement ! Cette fois-ci, il s'était vraiment montré cruel envers lui.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait que Drago devait retourner à Poudlard pour la rentrée des classes, afin de poursuivre sa sixième année en même que le trio qui lui causait tant de mal. Il avait alors décidé de confier deux missions à son jeune serviteur. Mais l'héritier Malefoy était accablé, au fond du trou. C'était chose impossible. Il désespérait.

La première mission consistait à faire entrer discrètement les Mangemorts à Poudlard sans que le directeur ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit. Ça, c'était faisable. Non, le vrai problème résidait dans la deuxième mission.

Un problème gargantuesque.

Il devait pénétrer le trio qui défiait son maître constamment. L'infiltrer. Et pour cela, le Lord Noir lui avait très expressément ordonné de séduire Hermione Granger-La-Sang-De-Bourbe.

Horreur. Abomination. Atrocité, et tous les synonymes qui vont avec.

Il allait devoir faire en sorte que Granger tombe amoureuse de lui. Et, pire que tout, il allait devoir faire semblant d'être amoureux d'elle.

Drago soupira de frustration. Finalement, il aurait préféré ne pas être un tombeur né. Peut-être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui aurait pas confié cette mission s'il avait douté de son charme à toutes épreuve.

* * *

_Explication : voici ici le cliché du Lord Voldemort confiant une certaine mission à Drago Malefoy, celle de séduire Hermione Granger pour infiltrer le trio. Comme le chapitre précédant, c'est un cliché un peu plus discret, mais un cliché quand même. Utilisons la logique dont maman et papa nous ont dotés à la naissance : comment se pourrait-il que Voldemort, qui rêve de voir les né-moldus réduits en cendre, décide d'ordonner à l'un de ses fidèles d'en séduire une ? Bien sur, on pourrait dire que c'est pour connaître les plans de Harry Potter et pouvoir les contrer, mais dans ce cas, Drago pourrait se contenter de retourner sa veste et prétexter ne pas vouloir détruire le monde avec les Mangemorts. Il me semble qu'un retournement de veste par lâcheté serait plus légitime (surtout venant de Drago) plutôt que des sentiments tout beaux tout nouveaux pour une fille qu'il a si longtemps haï et insulté._


	18. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_Je voudrais vous demander votre avis, chers lecteurs de fanfictions qui connaissez les clichés pour les avoir lus et relus. On m'a demandé de faire un cliché parodié pour le cliché du jumeau maléfique de Harry Potter. Je l'ai déjà lu une fois ou deux, mais ça ne suffit pas selon moi pour en faire un cliché, et comme je ne lis pas beaucoup de fanfictions avec Harry comme personnage central (même s'il n'est jamais bien loin dans chaque fanfiction) je ne suis pas en mesure de vérifier. Alors, dites-moi si ce fameux jumeau est bel et bien un cliché ?_

_Sinon, ça se passe comment l'approche de la fin de l'été, chez vous ? Chez moi, c'est la chasse aux insectes. D'abord la sal****** de grillon gros comme mon pouce qui me réveille à une heure du matin parce qu'il a décidé de visiter ma chambre (une demi heure pour le choper... Je crois que j'ai perdu trois kilos à le pourchasser), ensuite les gentilles puces que nous ramènent les animaux. Autant le chat se laisse totalement faire, autant le chien m'a fait courir le marathon et..._

_..._

_Comment ça, vous vous en fichez ?_

* * *

Elle était encore là, celle-là. Toujours à errer dans la bibliothèque tel un fantôme. Vraiment, Drago en avait plus qu'assez de devoir supporter la vue de la Sang-de-bourbe alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal d'étudier.

Soupirant, le Serpentard se dirigea vers un des nombreux rayonnages de la bibliothèque pour trouver un livre qui l'aiderait à remplir ses trente centimètres de parchemin sur la Goutte du Mort vivant demandé par Rogue. Il consultait le guide des potions somnifères, de leurs créations et leurs utilisations lorsque Hermione vint le rejoindre dans le coin sombre, de toute évidence elle-même en quête d'un livre similaire pour le même devoir. Grognant plus que soupirant, le jeune homme se tourna vers elle dans l'intention de la chasser à coups d'insultes et de paroles dénigrantes :

— Miss Je sais tout n'a pas suffisamment de connaissance pour remplir un pauvre parchemin ? Sûrement une tare moldue, tu n'es pas capable de…

MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSAIT ? Pourquoi ses lèvres se retrouvaient-elles sur celles de Granger ? Mais bon sang, qu'était-il en train de se passer ?

Alors que Drago allait s'écarter pour parler (l'injurier, hurler, il ne savait pas encore), leurs deux bouches s'ouvrirent et leurs langues se mêlèrent.

BORDEL ! C'était quoi ce bazar ? Il fallait absolument mettre un terme à ça.

Alors qu'il levait les mains pour écarter l'importune, ses mains lui désobéirent et allèrent se poser très doucement de parts et d'autres du corps de la jeune fille.

Il était perdu. Perdu. Un démon avait pris possession de son corps. Drago ne maîtrisait plus rien.

Puis, finalement, le jeune homme se dit que la Gryffondor embrassait plutôt bien.

* * *

_Explication : là, ce n'est pas un scénario mais un moment de fanfiction qui est cliché. C'est ici le cliché du moment où Drago et Hermione se retrouvent tous deux et se sautent l'un sur l'autre pour le baiser du siècle sous le coup d'une impulsion. Puis ils reprennent leurs esprits, se demandent comment ils ont bien pu s'embrasser alors qu'ils se haïssent et partent chacun de leur côté en se disant que malgré tout, il/elle embrasse plutôt bien. Très honnêtement, j'ai essayé de m'imaginer la situation avec le garçon que je peux le moins supporter (pour ne pas dire que je ne peux tout simplement pas le voir) et je ne me vois absolument pas lui sauter dessus, comme ça, parce que j'ai envie d'embrasser quelqu'un. Je ne vois donc qu'une seule explication à ce tout petit cliché : ils sont adolescents... Les hormones seraient-elles au travail ?_


End file.
